babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Techno-mage
Techno-mages are an order of beings from many races, who use advanced science to create the illusion of magic. Overview The technology the techno-mages use consists of bio-technological implants. The process of installing the implants and adjusting to them is excruciatingly painful. The presence of these implants means that techno-mages are effectively cyborgs. A techno-mage may choose to establish a "place of power" for themselves, such as a particular planet. In doing so, they develop a strong connection with that place, and to some extent, a dependency on that connection. Every techno-mage was taught and sponsored by an older techno-mage, being fully initiated after a long period of apprenticeship. The two most common ways of gaining an apprentice are simply by having a child or by adopting children whose biological parents owe the techno-mage favors. History The Shadows created the techno-mages' technology and originally had plans to turn them into warriors of chaos and destruction. This was first done on a younger race of similar age to the Minbari, called the Taratimude, who eventually became extinct, but not before rebelling against the Shadows and spreading the techno-mage order to other races. The order was formed by a Taratimude named Wierden. At some undisclosed time before 2267 an unnamed techno-mage arrived on an unnamed planet. This techno-mage built a huge computer core and transmitter and created a nano-virus that caused the population to kill each other. Embarrassed by this, the techno-mages who knew of this atrocity told their order to never land on this planet.The Memory of War By Earth year 2259, sensing that the Shadows would soon arise, the techno-mage order decided to leave known space for an unknown hiding place. On their way, they gathered at Babylon 5, which allowed Captain Sheridan to learn about them.The Geometry of Shadows By 2267 they were still in hiding.A Call to Arms Techno-mage Abilities Techno-mages employ techno-magic, the use of advanced technology in such a way that it resembles magic. They effect this by utilizing their abilities such that an outside observer cannot comprehend how they were able to, similar to stage magic or illusions. Known Techno-mages *Alwyn *Blaylock *Burell *Carvin *Dirk *Elizar *Elric *Federico *Finian *Frazur *Galen *Gali-Gali *Gwynn *Herazade *Ing-Radi *Isabelle *Kane *Kell *Olvin *Razeel *Wierden The Circle The Circle is the governing body of the techno-mages, and usually consists of 5 members. Wierden was a member of the first Circle. Circa 2259 the Circle consisted of: *Blaylock *Elric *Herazade *Ing-Radi *Kell Kell resigned and the Circle suffered losses in their conflict with the Shadows. Notes * An Earthforce black ops unit were attempting to adapt and replicate Shadow tech, a fact that was to have been revealed in the first season finale of Crusade. Major Lee wanted Gideon to turn Galen over to them to help with the merging of humans with the tech.End of the Line * The Vorlon term for a techno-mage is a "Fabulist", which essentially means storyteller or liar.Casting Shadows Which, given their animosity against the Shadows and their creations, is unsurprising. References Category:Organizations Category:Shadow servants and agents Category:Shadow technology